leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = Lillian 'LilyHaze' Herington |artwork = Nina Vakueva Yasmine Putri Victor Mosquera Concept Art House ARTeapot Oskar Vega Mark Khalil Mo Yan (Clare Wong, West Studio) Jason Nguyen |visual = Albert Carranza Michał Niewiara Jonboy Meyers Alessandro Baldasseroni Mark Khalil Julien Renoult Paul Hoefener Simon Cowell Walker Paulsen |voice = Melissa Hutchison Mai Koythong |Japanese Voice Actor}} |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Visual Upgrade - Ashe, the Frost Archer By NeeksNaman Visual Upgrade - Ashe, the Frost Archer Summoners! We've just rolled out a Visual Upgrade to one of your favorite champions: , the Frost Archer! This upgrade includes a full overhaul of Ashe's model, as well as a full complement of new emotes and animations. Additionally, you'll see some improved spell effects, particularly on her ultimate ability . We've even updated the splash art! Here's a full list of new features coming in this Visual Upgrade for Ashe, the Frost Archer, and her existing skins: * An upgraded model. * New animations for Ashe's attacks, spells and emotes. * Improved spell effects, including an overhaul of her signature ability . * Updated splash art to reflect the new changes. We've rolled out these updates to Ashe's classic look as well as all her skins, so be sure to check out the stylish new digs in her wardrobe before you head out onto the battlefield. Champion Update: Ashe takes aim at PBE By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Ashe takes aim at PBE Another old timer within League’s ever-deepening champion pool, has seen almost six years shoot by with her launch kit largely intact. Until now! We’re not rebuilding her from the ground up, but we have made some pretty meaningful changes to her abilities all intended to solidify Ashe as League’s premier utility carry. Finally, we’re also sliding in a couple of small tweaks to give her opponents more ways to play against her. Here’s a rundown of her new moves! I= ; Frost Shot Ashe whoever she damages with her basic attacks and abilities. Ashe's basic attacks always deal bonus damage to targets, replacing her ability to . Bonus damage increases with her . |-|Q= ; Ranger's Focus * Ashe gains a stack of whenever she slows an enemy, up to a cap of five stacks. * :}} Ashe gains a small amount of and applies a heavier for a few seconds. If Ashe has fully stacked her , she also fires out a fast salvo of arrows with every basic attack for the ability's duration. |-|W= ;Volley Ashe nocks several arrows on her bow before firing them simultaneously in a large cone before her. Each arrow deals damage and its victim. Ashe fires more arrows than before. Targets are more likely to be hit by multiple arrows, but they'll only take damage from one. |-|E= ;Hawkshot Ashe commands her hawk to scout out an area. The hawk travels slowly, areas it passes as it heads towards the target direction. Once the hawk reaches its destination, it hovers for a few seconds, all non-stealthed units, even in brush. Hawkshot now has a global range. Ashe can store up to 2 Hawkshots for quick use, too. |-|R= ;Enchanted Crystal Arrow Ashe fires a huge ice missile in a target direction, damaging and the first enemy champion it hits, with the duration dependant on the distance the missile travels. Enchanted Crystal Arrow also damages and all neutral and enemy targets surrounding its victim. Check out the abilities above and you’ll see that most of our changes focus on taking out the less exciting aspects of her kit. , for instance, was a pretty dull ability: you either had the ability on and slowed your targets while slowly losing mana, or you didn’t. At the same time, we really liked the idea of Ashe as a kind of utility marksman, someone who brings unrivaled crowd control and vision to games compared to other champs in her class. So we moved to her , simultaneously kicking her old to the side while opening up her Q for something new. fills the gap, providing Ashe with incentives for staying in combat (versus her old , which literally rewarded you for not attacking) and giving her a decent spike in damage when she handles her stacks effectively. As for the other part of her , removing crit strikes from a marksman might feel unintuitive - they’re pretty central to a bunch of basic attack damage dealers - but still rewards Ashe for building crit. Thing is, instead of hoping to get the occasional nuke, Ashe players will consistently deal extra damage as they build crit, and even more damage when they build that old staple of hers: . The changes to Ashe's and enhances her basic attack-focused gameplay during all stages of a game. She shoots things, builds up , then uses to deal extra damage alongside her basic attacks. That left too strong, so we tweaked it. We gave Ashe more rounds in her volley, so if she's able to cast it from distance, she can theoretically hit more targets and instantly fully stack her . However, to compensate, we retooled the ability so that enemies and neutral targets are now much more likely to absorb multiple arrows. Old Ashe could fairly reliably hit enemy targets through their minion wave, something that'll be much harder to pull off with the updated ability. This means enemy frontliners can get up in Ashe's face now and reliably tank every round for their backline squishies. These changes should emphasize as a tool for development and crowd control rather than raw power and poke, and although it'll be less of a threat during laning, the ability will have a bigger presence in teamfights, particularly when Ashe positions herself correctly. Finally, we took out the old passive because it basically gave Ashe a bunch of invisible power. Instead, we gave her tangible power by significantly improving her E active! Turning into a global ability - and allowing her to store multiple charges - gives Ashe and her team an immediate and immense vision bump, particularly when the enemy team's effectively killing your network of wards. By firing out multiple , Ashe can use their vision to scout out and the surrounding brush for signs of impending Fnatic-style brush baits. You now have no excuse for facechecking! Media Music= ;Related Music Dominion - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Heartseeker Ashe| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| Ashe Champion Spotlight| PROJECT DISRUPTION| Project Ashe VFX| Project Ashe Volley VFX - Insight| Championship Ashe - 2017 World Championship| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| Ashe Unlocked turnable| Championship Ashe – Raise Money for Charity| Cosmic Queen Ashe VFX| Ashe Warmother Comic Series Preview| Outsiders PROJECT Reckoning Animated Trailer - League of Legends| RECKONING PROJECT 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Universe in 2020 Dev Video - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Ashe Concept 01.png|Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Concept 02.jpg|Ashe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Concept 03.jpg|Ashe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Update Concept 01.jpg|Ashe Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ashe Update Concept 02.png|Ashe Update Concept 2 Ashe Update Concept 03.png|Ashe Update Concept 3 Ashe Update Concept 04.png|Ashe Update Concept 4 Ashe Update Concept 05.jpg|Ashe Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Ashe Update Concept 06.gif|Ashe Update Concept 6 Ashe Update Model 01.jpg|Ashe Update Model 1 Freljord LoR Background.jpg|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR038-full.png|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR038T2-full.png|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 3 Ashe Warmother Cover.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Cover (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_3.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_4.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe The Harder Path.jpg|Ashe "The Harder Path" Illustration Kayn The Path of Shadows 02.jpg|Ashe "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Ashe Poro.jpg|Ashe Poro Promo Ironstylus Ashesketch.jpg|Ashe Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ashe Statue model 01.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ashe Statue model 02.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ashe Cinematic Concept 01.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Concept (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Ashe Cinematic Model 01.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Ashe Cinematic Model 02.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Ashe LND concept 01.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 02.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 03.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Champion Season 2020 Promo 03.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo Ashe Update Queen Concept 01.jpg|Queen Ashe "Ignite" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Ashe Update Queen Concept 02.jpg|Queen Ashe "Ignite" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Ashe Update Queen Concept 03.jpg|Queen Ashe "Ignite" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Ashe Update Queen Concept 04.jpg|Queen Ashe "Ignite" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Crystal Quest side-cover 01.jpg|Queen Ashe "Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest side-cover 02.jpg|Queen Ashe "Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Ashe Heartseeker Concept 01.gif|Heartseeker Ashe Concept Ashe Heartseeker Splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Valentines Day 2015 card 3.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 3.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Ashe Marauder Model 01.png|Marauder Ashe Model Ashe PROJECT Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ashe PROJECT Model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ashe PROJECTSkin (No Hood).jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Splash Art (Without hood) PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Ashe Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Promo Ashe Championship concept 01.jpg|Championship Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2019 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2019 Promo (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2019 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2019 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Cosmic 2018 promo 01.jpg|Cosmic 2018 Promo (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Ashe HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 02.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 03.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 04.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 05.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Concept 06.jpg|High Noon Ashe Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Ashe HighNoon Model 01.png|High Noon Ashe Model Ashe HighNoon Splash Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Ashe Splash Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Clare Wong) High Noon With Hell Before Them.jpg|High Noon Ashe "With Hell Before Them" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Ashe profileicon.png|Tencent Ashe Champie Ashe profileicon.png|Champie Ashe Claw Machine Blitzcrank profileicon.png|Claw Machine Blitzcrank Ashe Poro Icon.png|Ashe Poro Avarosan profileicon.png|Avarosan PROJECT Ashe profileicon.png|PROJECT: Ashe Recon PROJECT Ashe profileicon.png|Recon PROJECT: Ashe EM Caster profileicon.png|EM Caster DISRUPTION profileicon.png|DISRUPTION PROJECT Ashe First Strike profileicon.png|PROJECT: Ashe First Strike Championship Ashe profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Championship Ashe Gold Chroma profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Gold Chroma Championship Ashe Chibi profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Chibi Cosmic Queen Ashe profileicon.png|Cosmic Queen Ashe High Noon Ashe Border profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Border High Noon Ashe Chroma profileicon.png|High Noon Ashe Chroma |-|Ward Skins= Heartseeker Ward.png|Heartseeker Recon Drone Ward.png|Recon Drone 2017 Championship Ward.png|2017 Championship 2017 Golden Championship Ward.png|2017 Golden Championship |-|Emotes= Was that Me? Emote.png|Was that Me? Heartbreaker Emote.png|Heartbreaker One Corn Chip Emote.png|One Corn Chip Category:Champion development Category:Ashe